


Adios

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Everything, i guess?, the author doesn't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Kyouko Kirigiri is often asked what her favorite case was. Most people think it's a murder case or a violence case or something of the sort. She would laugh at that and shake her head because, well, her favorite case is the case of a runaway.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 40





	Adios

Many people like to sensationalize the murders and kidnappings and rapes and horrible tragedies that happen in a detective's career. Kyouko finds that everyone loves hearing about the man who murdered his whole family over the petty thief who stole to survive in an impoverished life. They love learning about how she found the little girl who disappeared cut to pieces. They love the suspense and horror of it all.

They never asked Kyouko what her favorite case is. If she had to retell it, she would tell it a million times over and more. It isn't a murder nor a kidnapping nor a rape nor a tragedy. It's hardly the saddest tale that Kyouko can tell, but it's certainly still her favorite.

It's the story of a runaway.

Yasuhiro Taeko at age eleven ran away from home and disappeared on a rainy Saturday morning. As a part of Kyouko's training, she had to take any case she can get. She turned up at the disheveled apartment complex the Yasuhiro family lived in with only her notepad and a black umbrella her grandfather lent her. An older woman of her first gray hairs answered the door.

"What do you want?" She demanded. The anger in her tone reminded Kyouko of her age and appearance and she gave a brief introduction as the detective tasked to the case.

At that, the woman looked taken aback. Her surprise then faded to a look of annoyance. Something akin to, "Really? A kid is going to find my daughter? No shit."

"May I come in?" Kyouko asked, trying to look as professional as an eleven-year old could.

"I... suppose so. Yes."

"Thank you." Kyouko bowed, removed her shoes, then stepped inside.

For what the neighborhood was, the living room only seemed suitable. Kyouko couldn't imagine an everyday in a cold, cramped apartment littered with belongings that were tossed about. Clothes, alcohol cans, and papers had to be carefully avoided to get to the couch, but even that seemed like its own matter with stains Kyouko couldn't begin to puzzle the origins of. A runaway from here could have a plethora of reasons for leaving.

Whether this was premeditated or a whim could change the case entirely. However, as the runaway was indeed a rather young minor, Kyouko could assume that even if this was a premeditated escape, she didn't have to go far to pinpoint an exact location. This one interview could give her all she needed. She readied the questions she'd rehearsed on the car ride over and seated herself on the edge of the couch. The woman followed suit on the opposite end.

"Yasuhiro-san, yes? My name is Kirigiri Kyouko. I am a detective specializing in both general and criminal investigations. I wish to ask you a few questions, if you do not mind. You have the right to not respond, but I implore you to do so in detail for the benefit of the case. Are you okay with those terms?"

"And you are how old?"

"Eleven. Is that a problem?"

A hard stare then a chuckle that turned into a sneer. "Not at all, detective. What are your questions?"

Kyouko held back her sigh and began, "What kind of person is your daughter?"

A scrunch of the nose. Almost unnoticeable from where Kyouko sat, but she could see the crinkles and the way the woman moved her head slightly upward. "Not the kind of girl who could run away."

"Why do you say that?"

Scoffed. "She wouldn't survive a day without me. She's spoiled. Doesn't even... Yeah, she doesn't even know how to cook for herself."

Kyouko noted the pause along with the information given. Spoiled? In this household? Kyouko herself was more spoiled than this girl, surely. This could chock up to be running away after a disagreement or through a build-up of frustration with this lifestyle. It could. Kyouko would have had to somehow weave the question into the interview without losing what flimsy trust she had from this woman. Yasuhiro-san, for now.

"Could there have been any reason for her to leave despite the things you've mentioned?"

There was a long pause as Yasuhiro-san seemed to ponder the question. She then threw her hands up and shook her head. "I don't know. She left without a warning."

"What time did you notice she was gone?"

"Five this morning."

Kyouko glanced at her watch. It was about 10:30 A.M. so if Taeko left before 5...

"What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Twelve."

"Your daughter's favorite place?"

"Hell if I know, kid." Yasuhiro-san leaned forward in her seat to pick up a cigarette from the rickety coffee table between her and Kyouko. She lit it and took a long drag before responding with, "I guess the library or some crap. It's not like she has the money to go anywhere else."

Libraries or other free or cheap facilities within perhaps a four hour time span with possible motives being a disagreement, threats, dissatisfaction, or a grudge. Kyouko could work with that for the time being. Public transportation vehicles would never travel through the neighborhood and there were only so many facilities in the area according to the map. So that meant...

"Thank you for your time, Yasuhiro-san."

"Yeah, whatever."


End file.
